A Liar in the Dark
by JustMyName2050
Summary: Kylo comes to Rey in a dream.
1. A Liar in the Dark

_I took a little journey to the unknown_  
 _And I come back changed, I can feel it in my bones_  
 _I fucked with the forces that our eyes can't see_  
 _Now the darkness got a hold on me_  
 _Holy darkness got a hold on me_

 **You're not alone.**

The words perforated into her dreams at night, the deepness of his voice cracking with emotion. They swam around the darkest recesses of her mind and out of that darkness she could feel his words shape and expand into something else. She could feel his presence there. He was standing in the shadows, but he would not come into the light. She wouldn't let him.

She hated him.

On this night, it relentlessly called to her. The darkness. His rufescent energy creeped out of the dark like an incubus and enveloped her, caressed her, danced with her in the black expanse of her mind. She couldn't help but let herself seek him out in his obscurity. So she reached out, as if turning a corner, hoping he was on the other side. She searched and searched and suddenly in front of her out of the darkness came a steady, pale hand, tenacious in its demeanor. Her eyes squinted into the black, but were unable to see anything or anyone.

And to her surprise, as she peered down, she realized she had taken his offering. She could feel the rough breadth of his palm, his fingers lithely folding over hers, and pulling her closer. His energy achingly called to her, pulling her slowly, slowly, and then became more earnest in its intentions. Forceful even. His hand closed tighter around hers, slowly squeezing her fingers like a snake. The crimson ghost shifted, folding around her body crushingly. It squeezed and squeezed until her breath left her and it turned black, so black there was nothing to see. To her surprise it let go, letting her tumble into nothing, and she plunged helplessly into the starless night.

 **You're not alone.**

Rey awoke suddenly, red in the backs of her eyelids and his voice on the precipice of her consciousness. Her bright hazel eyes darted to the ceiling of the shit bunk she slept in on this shit, backwater planet the rebels called home these days. Her body shook with terror, her breath coming in short, loud bursts. The covers smelled of must and were soaked in her sweat. She sat up with a heavy sigh and rubbed her hand gently, staring at it. She couldn't understand how she could feel it. The pain. Wasn't it just a dream?

As she started to peel the dripping night clothes from her body something made her pause. A shift in the surroundings made her glance up and there he was. Kylo. Peering at her from what presumably was his bed, his hair wet with perspiration, his chest rising and falling as he took in big gulps of air, the same as hers.

Her words caught frustratingly in her throat. She thought of her blaster. It was a shame it was so useless in this situation.

"You were there. I could feel your hand on mine." Was all he offered.

"Go away." She huffed with disdain and she sat back on the bed, irritated she was unable to use the refresher now. It was night still and a long while until first light. Longingly, she looked at her pillow realizing she would not get any more sleep tonight. She could feel his eyes on her even as she refused to look at him.

He was still there.

After an extended silence she sighed again and her eyes floated up to meet his. They were the same eyes, dark and wounded, but inviting none the less. She glared at him.

"What was that?" She asked accusingly. " It's been vacant around you for so long, so what the hell was that?"

He breathed out heavily and stood up in one sweeping motion. He was barefoot, wearing only dark sleep pants. The most exposed she had ever seen him. Her gaze was distracted by the violent scar that slashed his eye and crossed his jaw to wrap around his neck. It concluded at the vast expanse of his collarbone. She followed the lines, lower, to his side. A giant, angry sunburst spread across his hip undoubtedly from the blaster wound Chewie gave him. Lower still, the well built muscles of his abdomen contracted with each breath. Her gaze stopped at the sharp contrast of the black pants against his ashen skin.

"It was a dream. I wasn't controlling anything. And you?"

He asked curiously, his eyes roaming the same as hers. There was nothing predatory about them; only inquisitive and wishful. They lingered at her bust, and down the feminine curve of her hip. It made her skin crawl and ignite with excitement at the same time. She knew he could feel it too, and her cheeks burned at the realization.

"What about me?" She asked vehemently and crossed her arms over her chest feeling suddenly naked.

His body gave a small jolt at the realization that his eyes had loitered too long and he cleared his throat and looked away. After a brief moment, he collected himself, and his gaze returned to hers, steadfast and energetic.  
"You enveloped me, this sapphire… apparition." He tripped over the word. He seemed disappointed, like he couldn't find the right description of what he felt.  
"I couldn't breathe." He continued. "And then I felt you let go. I tripped and fell backwards. I grabbed your hand so hard, but I couldn't see you…." He stepped forward at this in his excitement.

"You were suffocating me!" She interrupted passionately. "It was you who pulled me down! I felt the darkness pulling me towards you."

"No." He said quietly. "It was you. You called to me from the light. It was blinding. It felt like an invitation after so much silence." He stepped closer to her again, and she could feel his essence calling to her just as she was to him. He stood, in all his vulnerability, unmasked and scarred. His brown eyes gazing at her expectantly. He reached out his hand wanting to touch her the same as in the stone hut on Ahch-To.

She could feel her body's deeply ingrained need to move towards him, and she fought it with all the strength she could muster. She held back the tears that wanted to escape, but the emotion in the back of her throat fractured as she spat out,

"Liar."

When Rey was finally brave enough to look up at him she realized the only thing staring back at her was the miserable duracrete wall and silence.

Dreaded silence.

 _I have seen what the darkness does_  
 _Say goodbye to who I was_  
 _I ain't never been away so long_  
 _Don't look back, them days are gone_  
 _Follow me into the endless night_  
 _I can bring your fears to life_  
 _Show me yours and I'll show you mine_  
 _Meet me in the woods tonight_

 _note:_ this may turn into a 3 shot! i have some ideas to continue it. :D lyrics by Lord Huron.


	2. Black & White

_He said, "I am the devil, boy, come with me_  
 _And we'll make many storms"_  
 _He offered me the universe_  
 _But inside my heart there's a picture of a girl_  
 _I'll taste the devil's tears_  
 _Drink from his soul but I'll never give up you_

"Liar."

The blistering current died around Kylo, her accusatory whispers wrapping around his neck with the intent to asphyxiate him. One last breath of the force and she was no longer there.

Rey.

He was left staring at his hand like a fool. It was still hopefully extended and pale against the steely wall of his quarters. A great rush of rage that swelled from the inmost caverns of his spirit blacked out his vision and flowed out to his arm. His hand clenched in agony at its need to destroy the nearest object. It took all he had to make the world come into focus again, and he ejected the feeling with a drawn out sigh.

The full scope of his shoulders slackened at the domination of this nasty impulse and all he could feel was dejected, slowly settling back on the bed. He had felt her idling on the fringes of their bond for weeks. Nothing tangible; her energy only an indication that the barrier in the force was thinning. But even though they hadn't connected yet, she incessantly invaded his dreams, each night revealing herself to him a little more. He felt like a child lost, engulfed by a thick forest, in a frenzied search for its mother. And every morning he would awake to no outcome, leaving him with an irritating feeling of never finding what it was he sought.

But what did he seek? What was it he wanted? He couldn't fathom what he'd do with it, whatever it was, once he found it. Tonight she revealed herself to him, and in doing so the force opened again, causing them to awake in unison. He was unaware, before this moment, that their minds had bridged through the dream. She was having the same nightmare as him each night for the past few months. How could we have the same dream, yet come to such differing notions of the truth?

A hint of a smile played on his lips at the amusing thought. For the first time in a while he let it rest there, his dark eyes staring remotely at his murky reflection in the floor.

"Liar"

Her words reverberated around him again, humming on the horizon of the bond.

"Not again. Please." A begging, sapphire whisper caressed his ear causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. The electricity focused itself, and when he glanced up she was there, with him again.

Her face was a desolate field of exhaustion and shame and rage. She was curled up some, her legs tucked under her comfortably, and was holding a cup. From the boozy scent that radiated off her, he ventured at exactly what it was. Honestly, he didn't blame her. It was exactly what he'd be doing right now if he was alone. She had let her hair down to dry and had changed her clothes. He passingly noticed her breast band had been undone allowing her soft shape to reveal itself through her nightshirt.

"Rey."

It's all he can say and his voice fractures at the effort. He wants it to be an offering, an atonement, but he watches her mouth convulse with strangled emotion as she hears her name leave his lips.

"This must be happening for a reason." Kylo urges, now getting to his feet.

She finally meets his eyes.

"Don't."

He sees the enraged tears reflecting brightly in her eyes, but her twilight energy still calls to him. They can't control it, even in all their embarrassment and anger. He realizes now, it will never stop until it has had its way.

So he gives into it.

He let's the moment be, permitting the blazing energy to blanket his spirit and approach her. The strings of the force tighten, achingly calling her to meet him. She feels him advancing and stands up. She keeps her face in a defiant grimace, but closing her eyes she allows them to converge nonetheless. The fiery and polar phantoms unite and absorb each other forming one great entity. In this great light that surrounds them, he can feel her everything: every memory, every delight, every agony, intimacy, shame, loneliness. He can feel every texture of himself being given to her as well, and she bathes in it, relishes it, and soaks it up. The delicate features of her face soften as she lets herself consume him.

Her eyes open, ignited amber full of truth. Their energy slumps to the floor. As fast as it happened, it's over and they are again deserted in the dull surroundings of their rooms. It is so quiet his ears ring deafeningly, and they are left undone and staring at one another, each of them breathless.

She says nothing, but to his shock makes the first step towards him breaking up the tinged air between them. He steps closer to meet her, and all at once he finds himself standing in her room.

She is absolute.

He can smell her, feel the heat radiating from her body, listening to the lifeless buzz of the sterile lights overhead. He cautiously reaches out, taking note of the conflicted expression that crosses her features. He pauses for just a moment, then cups her cheek in his palm, gently grazing her jaw with his thumb. She allows her face to be cradled in his grasp and looks up at him, not unlike when their wrath ravaged that ghostly forest. The connection generates a spark that soars up his arm igniting his chest and all he sees is white.

It is only an instant before the force summons him from her charcoal blown eyes. His body shivers, embraced by her heat. Before he knows what he is doing his mouth carefully meets hers, painstakingly guarded. The space between them an unfortunate victim to his unskilled lips. Kylo is unsettled and unsure, until he feels her respond beneath him, her arm reaching around his back calling him closer, closer until they are one.

 _There's a darkness upon me that's flooded in light_  
 _In the fine print they tell me what's wrong and what's right_  
 _And it comes in black and it comes in white_  
 _And I'm frightened by those that don't see it_

 _There was a dream and one day I could see it_  
 _Like a bird in a cage I broke in_  
 _And demanded that somebody free it_


End file.
